1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shower system in which it is easy to control the water temperature and the discharge pressure of a shower flow discharged from a shower head and it is also easy to alter them.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In a conventional shower system furnished in a bathroom, etc. which is being used in general, hot water fed from a hot water supply unit and water fed from a service water pipe are mixed by means of a mixing valve to obtain hot water at a desired temperature, which is fed to a shower head connected to the secondary side of the mixing valve so as to be discharged as a shower flow from said shower head.
In above said conventional shower system, it is required to operate a handle provided on a mixing valve for adjusting the mixing ratio and the rate of flow of hot water in order to alter the discharge pressure and the water temperature of the shower flow to be discharged. Thereupon, it is required usually to repeat handle operation very often in many cases until the discharge state of the shower flow reaches a desired state. Accordingly, the adjusting work by means of said handle operation has been very complicated. Furthermore, the hot water feeding pressure from the hot water supply unit to the mixing valve and the water supply pressure from a service water pipe to the mixing valve being unstable, the feeding pressure and the temperature of hot water fed from the mixing valve to the shower head are apt to be varied. Therefore, in a conventional shower system, it has also been very difficult to maintain a uniform discharge state of the shower flow.